Swish and flick
by kikikysk
Summary: This is just a short story based on an Rp I once had. Taking place after the great war between Voldimort and Harry this story follows the romantic life between a very feminine looking Slytherin boy and his wealthy Ravenclaw lover. Rated M for a reason kids.


A/N: hey this is my first harry potter fict and im quite proud. Let me know if you find anything that irks you. [[WARNING! THIS IS A GAY FANFICT]]

Issie walked through the slytherin corridors carrying his pet cat Lucian (loo-shan). He was mostly smaller than the other 5th years and was often picked on by the other students. The Gryffindors would give him swirlies, the hufflepuffs would exclude him, the ravenclaws would tease him by making him feel stupid, And the slytherins were the worst. they would often put toads or some other small violent animal in his bed. He was venturing towards the ravenclaw area of the castle because his next class was there.  
Issie was hoping for no one to notice him as he did not feel like solving a riddle. at the moment. His long silver hair flowed behind him as he swiftly strode through the corridor. He heard some footsteps behind him and that gave him quite a scare so he tilted his head down and sped up. The silver haired male did not notice where he was going until he came face first into a ravenclaw's chest and was knocked back only to be laughed at by the other students.

Alexander was in the middle of the charms classroom, talking to professor Flitwick as he helped the elder male set up for his next class. He often helped out, whenever he wasn't busy practicing with the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Once he had finished reassembling a table that a first year had destroyed with a poorly worded incantation, he waved off the small man and headed out to his free period.

Alexander wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings either, his mind was too busy with quidditch and planning a few new formations for his team, so he didn't notice where he was at until a smaller student bulldozed right into him. He immediately looked down and began to apologize as he saw the silver haired student. "Oh crap, I'm really sorry. My bad, I should've been paying attention." He said as he gave an apologetic smile, until he heard the laughter. "Get moving all of you or I'll report you all to your respective houses for being late to class." He said in a rather authoritative tone. Most of the students quickly fell in line and ran off to class, and the ones that lingered kept to themselves. He liked to think that the other students listened because it was logical, but he knew it was mostly because of his size. He glanced back at Issie and gave him a smile. "You alright?"  
Issie's cat had long since jumped off and began to wander. Rubbing his head Issie looked up at the rather large man with a slight tear in his eye. Issie's face resembled that of a woman's and his long hair did not help the fact that people would often mistake him for a woman. He like most slytherins were cunning and slightly defensive and was not to keen on someone apologizing to him. "I'm fine.." He said with a slight irritation. He was grateful that he made the others leave and stop laughing at him.

Alexander nodded and backed off a few steps to get out of the others personal space before he glanced around and saw one of Issie's charm books on the ground. He picked it up and smiled to himself. "Have fun in your next class, and if you ever need anymore help with dumbasses, just send your cat to find me. I'm sure he knows the castle pretty well." He said before moving to the cat and running a finger behind its ear, giving it a gentle scratch. "I'm Alexander, but most people just call me Al. I'll see ya around slytherin girl." He said before ducking into a secret passage that led to the great hall.

Issie was thoroughly pissed. He was not a girl and he certainly did not need any help from a know it all ravenclaw. After getting up he dusted his robs off and stomped down the hall to his next class. Lucian had disappeared for a while but returned around dinner time in the great hall. The bloody baron was whisking around the room while the other ghosts floated through and made light conversation. Lucian jumped on to the Gryffindor table and stole a small piece of fish for himself then wandered off to the ravenclaw table to sit with Al. Issie was busy studying and learning everything he can. He enjoyed learning but not the tests that came with it. A few seats down he heard some fists years practicing their levitating spell "Wingardium LeviOsa " He thought it was harmless at first until he felt his long tresses being lifted into the air. He was getting annoyed but didn't say anything because it would only make them laugh.  
Al spent most of the rest of his day on his broom, flying like the wind as he held his large beater's bat, trying to come up with new ideas for their first match in his own. He didn't particularly like the responsibility of being the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, but he did his job well. He was covered in sweat, and a little mud when he made his way into the great hall for dinner before almost collapsing into his seat. He ate like he hadn't in days, but when Lucian found his way beside him, all smiled and gave the cat a few pieces of ham from his plate. It took him a minute to realize that he heard the levitating spell being practiced, but once he did, he quickly found the source , and the target of the spell. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a long, hazel wood wand from a pocket in his uniform. He cast a silent spell that immediately silenced the would be troublemakers by causing their vocal chords to stiffen. In their throats, which clearly scared them straight almost instantly. He let the spell release as he stood up and moved to their table. "You know, casting spells on other students isn't allowed unless there's a duel with a teacher present, and I don't think all five of you together could take a fifth year, so do me a favor ok? Leave her alone, or I'm gonna have to freeze your vocal chords again." He spoke with a smile, but the threat was clear in his voice, and all of the students nodded in understanding before he headed back to his seat.

Issie was again angry that he was called a girl, he also knew that in the commons he would get teased by the other boys later. The silver haired boy just buried his nose into his potion book even further. It was his second year when professor snape died and he looked up to the smart potions master. Later that night things went just as he expected them. The other slytherin boys had put mini Chinese fireball dragons into his bed which had successfully burnt his blanket and the picture of his mum who had passed in a herbology accident.

Alexander went back to his own common room and studied for hours, eventually falling asleep in a big leather chair until the sun shot through the windows of the Ravenclaw Tower. The male sighed and stretched before quickly changing and heading down for breakfast, looking for his quidditch team to set up a practice.

A/N: SO….if you have any idea's for future chapters let me know because i do need help writing the ficts. And as always R&R


End file.
